


Old Tees and Yoga

by awholenewlevelofcharming



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Lourry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awholenewlevelofcharming/pseuds/awholenewlevelofcharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry likes to cut louis' old tees and louis just wants harry to do yoga with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Tees and Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this](http://stylesforstiles.tumblr.com/post/84080886127/yo-you-think-harry-takes-his-old-tee-shirts-and-makes) post and nearly died. 
> 
> felt inspired so i wrote this lil fic and yeah 
> 
> also i didn't type in caps or anything this time 'round bc lazy so don't hate me 
> 
> happy reading!

louis' is on the loo when a glistering harry emerges from the other side of their small flat. 

he should be used to this, because harry almost _never_ knocks and it should bother louis, except it doesn't because harry is _harry_ and it just doesn't.

louis looks up from an old magazine he's holding with his lips mushed together like he's holding in laughter - he's not really, it's just something he does when he's deep in thought and he is, because he's trying to decide how kristen stewart would ever cheat on robert pattinson because robert is like some sort of god and he deserves someone better - obviously. he eyes harry suspiciously when he doesn't say anything, suddenly feeling _very_ exposed. "harry," louis starts, about to go on a serious discussion about how harry can't just barge in on him while he's on the loo, and that it's 'louis time' but harry holds up a piece of fabric louis hadn't noticed before.

"this is your old n'sync shirt and i was wondering if i could cut it.." harry explains and louis doesn't miss the way harry's nose scrunches up in disgust, before placing his large massive hand over his nose - this is true love right here, because _really_ louis is on the _loo_ \- his big green eyes are sparkling with excitement and louis doesn't even question it. "to make a tank." another one? harry was _always_ cutting louis' old shirts. he didn't mind though, it kind of made him giddy for some odd reason.

louis eyes the shirt one more time before nodding; it had been his favorite shirt all throughout high school, but he figures it'll make harry happy and that's all that really matters right now. "but!" louis exclaims, when harry heads out of the bathroom just as quickly as he came in. "you have to go to yoga with me today."

"sure, lou." harry shrugs easily and that's. that's okay. louis didn't know he'd be so willing. "anything for you babe - i'd kiss you, but seeing as your a little, erm.." harry waves a hand and nearly slams the door shut. louis can here him gasp for air and he lets out a giggle. how _weird_ they are.

when louis is finished and all washed up and ready for yoga, he tells harry that it's time to go. harry emerges from the bedroom and well.

harry had cut up louis' shirt like he said he was going to, except the shirt is a little tight on him. it shows off his huge biceps and defined abs through the shirt and louis might just call off yoga and let harry fuck him right there on the floor but _seriously_. the faces of the members of n'sync are a little faded from all the days louis had worn it so many times and where the sleeves used to be, are now cut all the way down - halfway towards the hem of the shirt - and louis can see harry's nipples. all four of them.

"what?" harry asks suddenly. "am i not dressed appropriate for yoga?" 

and _christ_ , louis thinks. harry has a pink headband around his head that pushes back some loose curls that normally would've been in his eyes. his eyes finally trail down harry's godforsaken torso all the way down to his long legs and he's wearing grey knickers that are also a little too tight on harry. he might've started drooling because harry gives him a little shove with a fond roll of the eyes. "what, cat caught your tongue?"

louis snorts, "more like sexy boy caught my tongue."

harry makes a noise, louis unsure what it's supposed to mean, and harry's massive hands grab louis' waist and pulls him in, chests bumping together. "you look very attractive today; i love your yoga outfit."

louis rolls his eyes but can't help the small blush that creeps up his neck. "thank you, as do i." he agrees. "you look rather dashing as well, young harold."

harry smiles his cat-like smile, appreciating the attention he's receiving. he squeezes at louis' waist before louis nuzzles in the crook of harry's neck and well, if they weren't a little late, louis would've stayed there just awhile longer. when louis begins to pull away, however, harry's hand reaches up and grabs louis' neck, pulling him in again, his tongue swiping louis' bottom lip and letting their lips brush. "i love you," he whispers. "i love you so much that i'm about to do yoga with you."

louis lets out a breathy chuckle, lips brushing against harry's own. "of course you love me, twat. who wouldn't?"

harry pulls away with a pout, "say it back."

louis giggles. "i love you back."

"good," harry hums in agreement. "let's get this over with then."

louis knows harry is acting, because harry is always happy with anything when it comes to doing it with louis. even a few years back when they first met, louis was a health nut and harry likes sweets (seeing as he worked in a bakery) and anything that involved sitting.

they arrive at the place louis usually goes to for yoga, and immediately sees his best friends niall and zayn (although, zayn was a lot more closer to harry then he was niall - he knew niall since they were three however.) liam, was also their close friend, but he was also the instructor and kept it very professional when they were in the yoga studio. 

"nice tank," louis hears zayn snort. "looks like you cut it yourself."

harry just shrugs and smiles, giving louis a knowing look. their attention is taken away, however, when liam starts the class with a clear of the throat and an, "alright ladies and gents, you lot ready for some yoga?"

about thirty minutes into the exercise, harry is doing some pose he already forgot the name of, his palms pressed together at his chest and he's looking down at his new vans he got earlier this week, trying to focus on breathing evenly when zayn nudges him. he looks over at zayn, keeping his stance when zayn nods his head towards louis who is bent over in front of them, arse shaking a little. "he's teasing everyone in this room right now. he damn well knows it."

harry chuckles and shoves zayn with an, "sod off, arsehole. that's my boyfriend."

"oi!" niall cries from on the floor beside zayn, his foot is kicked up in the air behind his head, and harry wants to giggle at the stance. "where'd you get yer shirt harry?"

"it's louis' old one," harry replies, sitting down beside niall and smiling when niall raises his eyebrows. "what?"

"nothin' mate," niall shrugs and his cheeks are a bit rosy. "didn't you cut one of his shirts last week though?"

harry shrugs, "yeah, what of it?"

"nothin' nothin'," niall smiles again, pearly white teeth and all. "i like yer headband."

"me too," louis says from behind them, grinning down at harry who seems a bit distracted, trying to do the same pose as niall - he's so damn flexible, it isn't _fair_. "you having fun, haz?"

"sure," harry smiles back at him, and louis knows he is. harry huffs when he hears something pop and decides okay, yeah. no more yoga. although, maybe he said it out loud because everyone is laughing. 

"i love you," louis whispers, wrapping an arm around harry's shoulders. "thanks for coming with me today."

"i love you too, sugarpie." harry smirks. "maybe i'll come more often, just to see you do that thing you were just doing."

louis blushes and harry decides he really likes watching louis do yoga.

**Author's Note:**

> Also go follow my tumblr - wemetinthetoilets
> 
> because wow i need friends


End file.
